


where memories are safe

by ordanary



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Instagram Stories, M/M, Muse - Simulation Theory, based off the one where they were suspiciously drinking white hot chocolate at like 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordanary/pseuds/ordanary
Summary: they drink white hot chocolate and listen to the new muse album at 1am. it reminds phil of the beginning.





	where memories are safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @philliebf’s prompt: that white hot chocolate at midnight moment 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“We should probably listen to the new Muse album,” says Phil one night as they’re sat watching Queer Eye on the sofa of their flat. It’s probably too late to be watching TV at the volume they are, yet too early to go to bed. Neither of them have ever been good at making responsible decisions, though, so it’s not a big a deal. 

Dan turns his head to look at his boyfriend, curious. “Now?”

Phil nods. “Why not?” 

Smiling lazily, Dan shakes his head in amusement. “Yeah, okay. Only if you make me hot chocolate, though.”

“Sure,” the older man agrees, already pushing up off the sofa. 

Dan turns off the television with a click and stands to his feet as well. “In the AmazingPhil room?”

Phil hums in response. The AmazingPhil room is what they’ve titled the ‘set’ where most of Phil’s solo videos are filmed. It’s a functional bedroom, but no one actually sleeps in it; no one needs to. It’s mostly just a bedroom full of distinctly Phil things: his trademark blue and green bed set, neon coloured everything, and a billion other little things that their audience knows him for. 

That, and it also hold all the useless little knick knacks that Dan doesn’t let him display in the rest of the flat. So in lots of ways, it is Phil’s room, but it’s not where he spends his nights. He spends those with Dan in ‘his’ bed. 

But when it’s time to listen to a new Muse album, or re-watch Buffy episodes, they do that in the AmazingPhil room, because it reminds them of the beginning. It’s reminiscent of their first nights together, the first time they gushed over Muse in person, and the place where everything started to piece together into something concrete, something certain. 

It’s comforting, familiar. 

Phil heads into the kitchen as Dan retreats to the AmazingPhil room, shuffling through the cabinets until he finds what he’s looking for. He’s just about to rip open two small packets of their regular hot chocolate when he sees another pack hidden behind an unopened box of cereal. He decides to pull it down instead. 

It’s a pack of white hot chocolate packages that he’s sure he’s had since they visited Birmingham a few months back. He’d picked it up because it looked fun, and different, and probably sweeter than Phil should be allowed. 

He decides to make two cups of that, instead. He thinks Dan will like it, and if he doesn’t then he’ll just make him a normal cup. He’ll also call Dan ‘boring’, because white hot chocolate is a lot cooler– but that’s besides the point. 

He flips on the kettle and waits patiently until it boils, the little popping noise it makes causing Phil to jump a bit. 

“Hurry up or I’ll start without you!” Dan calls from the AmazingPhil room. Phil quickens his actions in response, adding a bit of milk to each drink before putting everything away –well, he does everything but close the cupboards– and slowly carrying their mugs to where Dan is, careful not to spill. 

As he’d expected, Dan is sprawled over the foot of the bed on his tummy, chin resting over his folded arms and looking terribly bored. Phil wishes he wasn’t holding two full mugs as he would love to have taken a picture of Dan like this. He probably wouldn’t post it anywhere, but it’d be nice to have. 

Dan sits up before Phil can pull out his phone though, so he hands him his drink instead and joins him on the bed. 

Staring down at his mug Dan frowns. “Why is it white?” He asks, looking up at a smug Phil. 

“It’s white hot chocolate. I got it in Birmingham.”

“Phil, that was like six months ago! Is it even good anymore?”

Phil shrugs. “I dunno, try it.”

He does just that, slowly lifting the mug to his lips and taking a cautious sip. He doesn’t seem too disgusted or confused when he lowers it back to his lap, just a tad bit contemplative. 

“Thoughts?” 

“You’re lucky I like it, because I totally would’ve made you go make me another one if I didn’t,” announces Dan. 

Chuckling, Phil nods. He knows. 

He opens his laptop and finds Spotify, typing ‘Muse’ into the search bar and grinning a bit in excitement as the new album pops up. He looks to Dan, who nods, before pressing play on the first song and waiting in heavy anticipation for the track to begin. 

The song, titled ‘Algorithm’ has what Phil would usually consider a ridiculously long intro, and he thinks that if it wasn’t Muse he’d probably have skipped ahead to the lyrics by now. But then the bits of piano kick in and all he can do is look over to Dan and watch the smile on his chapped lips grow. 

It’s dramatic, and cinematic, and it’s leading up to something big, Phil can feel it. And then Matt Bellamy’s vocals bust in and it feels so familiar yet so new. He reckons he’ll like this album. 

“I like it,” Dan mumbles, too entranced by ‘Algorithm’ to look up from the screen. 

Phil agrees. 

They’re now half way through ‘Propaganda’ and Phil’s not sure he likes it as much. It’s still good, but it doesn’t move him so much. 

“It sounds like what I thought they were going for with ‘The 2nd Law’,” he comments. 

Dan looks up, giving a small nod. “But better.”

“Exactly.”

It’s been quite some time now and they’ve both retired their mugs to the side tables and shuffled backwards on the mattress to lean against the headboard. They’re basically old men, sitting up with no support was hurting their backs. Despite this, Dan is currently leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, his legs crossed. 

Phil doesn’t know why he’s doing that when he could just lean back against a pillow, but he stays quiet and rubs his palm over Dan’s back regardless. 

Dan starts swaying from side to side slightly, and Phil can’t stop looking at the way his lips are tilted upwards just the tiniest bit, his cheeks a rosy pink and his golden-brown eyes warm. He can’t help but stare at the boy he’s loved for nearly a decade, can’t help feeling all warm and tingly in his chest even after all this time. 

He’s not even listening to the music anymore, just staring at Dan. He’s not sure if the latter has noticed yet and he doesn’t care. Either way he knows he wouldn't be able to look away. 

“This feels really familiar,” he says quietly, still transfixed by Dan’s everything. Dan turns to face him and hums in question, turning the music down a bit so that it’s now just a quiet buzz in the background. 

Phil nods to his laptop. “Listening to muse, my old bedroom, you.” It feels very much like 2009, like the start. 

“I agree.” Dan pauses. “Is that a good thing?”

“Yeah, it’s a comfortable thing.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

Dan’s yawns. He’s quiet a moment, and then; “We should go back to our bed before I fall asleep here.”

Phil chuckles. He’s right, this bed wasn’t bought for comfort, only decoration. He closes his laptop and pushes himself off the bed, extending a hand for Dan when the latter makes no move to get up himself. He doesn’t worry about grabbing their empty mugs, he’ll take care of that in the morning. 

They’ll listen to the rest of ‘Simulation Theory’ in their real bedroom, where they can cuddle down beneath their duvet and close their eyes without the certainty of waking up with aching spines. Dan will probably fall asleep first, probably using Phil’s chest as a pillow and drooling all over his t-shirt. But Phil won’t mind, he’ll just tuck his chin over Dan’s curls and call it a night. 

And the best part? He’ll still feel that comfortable and familiar sensation in his chest when he wakes up. 

In fact, that feeling never really goes away with Dan. Phil knows it never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Maybe reblog on tumblr (ordanary)? As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated and I hope you have a lovely day :•)


End file.
